This invention relates to a luminaire that includes (i) an opening through which light from a source is reflected and (ii) a closure normally covering said opening, and relates, more particularly, to a luminaire of this type that includes an automatic voltage disconnect that automatically removes any then-present voltage from the light source when the closure is removed from the opening.
To replace a burned-out light source, or lamp, in the above type of luminaire, the usual procedure is to remove the closure from its normal position covering the opening, then to remove the burned-out lamp from its socket or sockets, and then to insert a new lamp into the socket or sockets, following which the closure is returned to its normal position. In some applications, the person who performs this relamping operation will typically insert one or both hands through the luminaire opening and then grip the lamp and perform certain manipulations in order to extract the burned-out lamp. He will perform similar operations, but in a different sequence, in order to introduce a new lamp. Unless some minimal degree of care is exercised in performing these operations, there is a possibility of electrical shock through contact with live circuit components or of buring the hand gripping the lamp when the lamp turns on upon being inserted into a live circuit. Of course, this possibility can be minimized by heeding the usual caution notice calling for disconnection of the luminaire before servicing, but this caution notice may sometimes be overlooked or ignored.